night_city_productionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dev Plan 2017
This is the first full on development blog with an estimated timeline for game development. DevBlog - 2017 About 6 months ago, I set up a High Level vote. Only $10+ Patrons could vote on it. It was to determine the development direction of SuperPowered. The options were: * School Full Development - This means all characters and school functions developed fully, with support locations such as Logistics Division, The Initiative, and Globex only added in as temporary locations to be fully implimented later. This option would take the longest amount of time. * School Quick Development - This would have the school functions such as class, and jobs added in along with required characters such as Principal Larson. The rest of the school characters would be added in later. While all the support locations such as Logistics Division, The Initiative, and Globex would get quick development, and be fully implimented later. * Support sites - This would have the support locations such as the Initiative, the Logistics Division, and Globex to be developed in full first, along with required characters for thos locations, and the school would be added in later. This option would take the least amount of time. School Full Development won the vote by a landslide. Which is why the game still hasn't really focused much on the Super Powered aspects of the game, and is more of a dating Sim with superpowers. I'm not complaining mind you. The people have spoken, and I was gonna develop everything anyway. The vote was just a measure of how I was going to go about it. I got a request for a design plan, and I've been planning on posting one online for a while. Now understand, that the current plan is based off of current development time frames. It's looking like I'll have the Rendering Workstation around March, so when that happens, you'll see a somewhat faster dev plan with possibly one and a half characters introduced each character update, and more functions being added each function update. Now understand, that the current plan is based off of current development time frames. Also keep in mind that this is a living document, which means it's subject to changes. Finally, the floating additions section is meant to be added in when there is time. A lot of them will be rewards that are voted on as new milestones. Now understand, that the current plan is based off of current development time frames. Yes...I've said that three times now to make sure it registers with you. My time frames will speed up thanks to staff and better equipment. This plan does not reflect those advances. Development Plan for 2017 0.12.00 * (will start at the end of this year and be completed in Jan.) * Character Allie * Sophie Events 0.13.00 * Larson Part 2 * School Library Study * Intro Part 3 * Temporary Initiative Location * Basic Initiative Training 0.14.00 * Character Sandra 0.15.00 * Charater Sister part 1 * Demerits * Public Masterbation Flaw * Rent * Advanced Initiative Training 0.16.00 * Character Denise 0.17.00 * Charater Sister part 2 * Initiative Public Ops * Basic Combat * Power: Armor of Terra 0.18.00 * Character Mary 0.19.00 * Charater Sister part 3 * Power: Telekenisis * Power: Mercurial Speed * Rank 3 School Jobs 0.20.00 * Character Nikki, Terri, or Chelsea (needs a vote) 0.21.00 * Character Danni part 1 * Power: Herculean Might 0.22.00 * Next school character 0.23.00 * Charater Danni part 2 * Initiative Trainee Ops 0.24.00 * Last school character (This should finish Project School: Pop ) Floating additions * Fetishes * Additional Coercion scenes * Retro-fitting Kelly and Samantha with the new Library location * Fully implimented Initiative Building (characters not included) * Fully implimented Logistics Division Building (characters not included) * Fully implimented Globex Building (characters not included) * Fully implimented Coffee Shop (characters not included) Category:Version Category:DevPlan